Let's Meet Sonic
"Let's Meet Sonic" is the 12th episode of Season 3 of OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes and the 104th episode overall. It is a crossover episode that features Sonic and Tails from the Sonic The Hedgehog franchise. Synopsis When world class hero Sonic the Hedgehog visits the plaza, he teams up with K.O. to save the day.http://thefutoncritic.com/listings/20190725cartoon15/ Plot TBA Characters * K.O. ** Metal K-0 (debut) * Enid * Radicles * Sonic the Hedgehog * Miles "Tails" Prower * Nanini * Genesis * Mr. Gar (mentioned) * Darrell * Jethro (non-speaking) * Lord Boxman * Mario (drawing) * Shadow the Hedgehog (drawing/indirectly mentioned) * Knuckles the Echinda (drawing/indirectly mentioned) * Doctor Eggman (mentioned) * Cream the Rabbit (mentioned) Trivia * This episode was announced at San Diego Comic-Con on July 19, 2019. * This is the fifth crossover of the show as the previous crossover episodes were "A Hero's Fate", "The Power Is Yours!", "Crossover Nexus", and "Monster Party". * According to Toby Jones, this ended up being the "self contained episode that will reveal itself in time". Production Notes * On July 11, 2018, Ian Jones-Quartey tweeted about his visit at SEGA which may infer that development of this episode started around that time.https://twitter.com/ianjq/status/1017194342312579072 * On April 4, 2019, Toby Jones tweeted that he and Ian filmed the end credits shot of K.O. running from a new background. A red square was placed as to not spoil further content. It is revealed that it is Sonic and Tails who were covered by the red square.https://twitter.com/tobytobyjones/status/1113697746974732288?s=19 Cultural References * There are several references to the Sonic the Hedgehog mythos: ** K.O. makes two iconic poses of Sonic from "Sonic Adventure" and the original "Sonic the Hedgehog". He also does Sonic's impatient foot tapping. ** K.O. unwittingly references Sonic 3D Blast when tells Rad and Enid that they'll never know when a famous hero will "3D blast" through the bodega doors. ** The comic that Nanini takes from Genesis is the Archie Comics run of Sonic the Hedgehog entitled "Sonic Quest". ** Sonic's entrance music is part of the song "Live and Learn" by Crush 40 from "Sonic Adventure 2". ** Tails' entrance music is part of the Emerald Coast Theme from "Sonic Adventure". ** The title card to the special is reminiscent of "Sonic the Hedgehog 2". ** The music used for the title card is a Sega Genesis version of part of "Hall of the Mountain King". "Hall of the Moutain King" is also used in the theme song of the animated series, "The Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog". It also plays throughout the more intense moments of the episode. ** Shadow the Hedgehog is mentioned by K.O. as the Ultimate Lifeform. ** K.O. also makes a reference to "Mario and Sonic at the Olympic Games", and in his drawing is a cameo from Mario. ** K.O. also mentions how Sonic took out the Death Egg from "Sonic the Hedgehog 2". ** Sonic mentions his love for chili dogs. ** Darrell's laugh is derived from Scratch from "Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog". ** Dr. Eggman is mentioned by Sonic during their chase with Darrell and Jethro. ** Sonic's quip of "Gotta lightspeed keed", is a direct nod to his catchphrase in "Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog". ** Lord Boxman referring Sonic as the "fastest thing alive" is a nod to the "Sonic SatAM" theme song. ** The Master Emerald appears having been taken by Lord Boxman. ** In the same scene, Knuckles the Echidna is alluded to by Boxman as a "Little Red Fellow" who happens to be naive. ** The Roboti-Making Machine is based off Dr. Robotnik's Roboticizing machine from "Sonic SatAM", "Sonic Underground", and the aforementioned Archie comics. Sonic even makes the connection when he realized that KO's been "Roboticized". ** Metal K.O. is a reference to Metal Sonic. ** The chase between Sonic and Metal K.O. is an homage to the chase between Sonic and Metal Sonic in the "Sonic the Hedgehog OVA" movie. ** Cream the Rabbit is mentioned as an example of one of the little buddies Sonic has other than K.O. ** Lord Boxman referencing Darrell and Jethro as "Dumbbots", and him briefly blurted out "I hate that hedgehog!" towards the end are catchphrases that Dr. Robotnik said to his henchman in "Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog". *** Coincidentally Jim Cummings, voice of Lord Boxman, also voiced Dr. Robotnik in "Sonic SatAM". ** K.O. refers to Sonic as "Way past cool", which is one of Sonic's many catchphrases in "Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog". ** The ending of the episode featured a 20-second life-lesson skit hosted by Sonic, which is the infamous "Sonic Says" segments shown at the end of each episode of "Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog". The segment's topic is similar to the "Sleep" short and Sonic quoting "That's no good!" is a direct reference to the infamous "Sexual Harassment" short. ** Sonic saying Eggman is "the worst" is a reference to Jean-Ralphio Saperstein, a character from "Parks and Recreation" who is played by Ben Schwartz. Ben Schwartz is the voice of Sonic in the live-action Sonic movie. ** Sonic's pose during the end of the Sonic Says segment was based off the infamous smug-looking Sonic panel from the Archie Comics' Sonic issue "What's the Point?" which became an internet meme. Errors Videos OK KO! Let's Be Heroes "Let's Meet Sonic" Official Clip - Comic Con 2019 First Looks SDCC 2019 OK K.O.! Cartoon Network OK KO Let's be Heroes Sonic Crossover FULL Promo Cartoon Network - OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes - Sonic Crossover Special Promo (August 4, 2019) KO Meets Sonic The Hedgehog! OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes Cartoon Network Category:Crossover episodes Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 episodes